Rising
by sorenity4eva
Summary: It's happened, the apocalypse, the zombie apocalyse to be exact. Max has woken up from a coma only to wake up in a world full of the living dead. Where she meets other teen survivors and possibly a boyfriend? Follow this ragtag group as they try to find an answer to this chaos, and possibly a peaceful life. Like TWD the first chapter, but the first chapter ONLY! FAX AH AU
1. Ch 1 Look Alive Sunshine

**Hey, its Sora, I'm starting this new story cause I've realized that not many zombie apocalypse MR fanfics have been written. And so… yeah. I promise that I'm gonna update my other stories soon, its just that my grades have been falling, and whatnot, but its all good. :D So I'm gonna call this story Rising, for two reasons, cause it's the dead rising, and because the survivors are rising up to claim the world fallen into chaos. So I'm sort of starting the story out like the Walking Dead with the whole coma thing, but trust me, this story is gonna be different. DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN MR, ITWOULD BE COOL IF I DID, BUT I DON'T, SO…DEAL WITH IT!**

Chapter1:Look Alive Sunshine

I was floating, floating in a never ending black space, nothing as far as the eye could see. A non-existent wind blew me along. I drifted around for who-knows-how-long, my mind was blank. It seemed like months until I saw a tiny white dot, it took all of my willpower to push my body towards the dot, it got closer and closer, and it turned out to be a door. I reached out and opened it.

I opened my eyes, covered in a thin layer of sweat, I looked around, trying to find out where I was. The room I was in was a pristine white, and it smelled of antiseptic, I wrinkled my nose, I knew where I was, the hospital, I looked at the clock on the wall, but it wasn't working. _Wait, why the fuck am I here in the first place? _Then I remembered.

*Flashback*

_I was running, running as far as I could, which was pretty far, I have to say, anyways, you see, my parents abandoned me when I was eight. I was later informed a year later they died, I had no living relatives, so I was sent to an orphanage, but it was crappy, some days, the caretakers didn't even bother to feed us. I ran away when I got the chance to, they wouldn't have noticed and if they did, they wouldn't have cared, it would've just been one less mouth to feed._

_Anyways back to the running, I was 17 at the time, these weird gang members in white coats were chasing me asking about some sort of book called, The Sire of Dade. They also mentioned something about my parents, then something clicked in my brain. My parents never told me their job, maybe they had something to do with these hooligans, my distaste for them grew larger._

"_Where is it?" yelled one of the Whitecoats._

"_I don't fucking know!" I yelled back._

_I guess one of the three Whitecoats got frustrated because I heard something click, I eyes widened at the realization that it was a gun, but I realized a second too late because the next thing I knew, I was on the ground bleeding to death. I was luckily, and unluckly at the same time, shot right above the heart. The Whitecoats ran away as one teen about my age screamed and ran to my side._

"_You'll be okay, I called the ambulance, just stay awake, keep your eyes open." She said."How about I tell you about myself to keep you awake, my name is Nudge, well, my real name is Monique, but it's just too dull and drab. What's your name?"_

"_Max" I rasped, and when the ambulance came, I immediately blacked out._

*End of Flashback*

I looked around, nobody was in sight. _What a crappy hospital. _ I thought, I tried to get up, I winced, my chest hurt like hell. It took every ounce of my will power not to scream when I got up. But I did and went over to the bathroom to check my wound. I looked at the mirror, and my dirty blonde messy hair had grown extremely long. _Just how long have I been out? _ I thought. I peeled my bandages off to see my gunshot wound almost about to be infected. I went over to a drawer and found a roll of bandages, medical tape, and some scissors. I changed my bandages, (I learned after many years on the streets) and started to walk out of my room to look for anybody else.

When I walked out of my room, a horrible stench hit me, one worse than antiseptic, the smell of rotting flesh. There were crusted pools of blood everywhere, and bloody handprints across the walls, and in the middle of exceptionally crusted pool of blood, was a limbless, rotting body. Its skin was sagging, discolored, and ripped in some places and the teeth could be seen clearly. I stepped back in horror. Then, it twitched, I suppressed a yelp, and then its eyes opened. It's throat let out a low growl. And then it started to wriggle like some twisted, horrible worm towards me. _This can't be happening, a zombie apocalypse? Haha no way. _I thought to myself, then I stared at the clearly rotted body wriggling towards me. _Maybe, just maybe…_

I tried to run back into my room willing myself to ignore the piercing pain in my chest, looking for a weapon, then I saw a box of scalpels, just laying there. _ Well I do have super good aim… _I thought, I took my chances and grabbed a few. I racked my brain on what I knew about zombies. _Don't get bitten or scratched my them, they feel no pain, they can smell the life in me… if that made sense, and a good blow or slice to the head, more specifically, the brain, will kill it for good_

By the time I went back outside, it was only halfway there. It's fairly slow, but its head is moving so much, a clear shot will be hard. I took my chances and threw my first scalpel. It only grazed its cheek, which it paid no heed to notice. I threw the second one, and missed. I had one last scalpel in my hand, I took aim, and it hit it right between the eyes. Sticky, rotting blood trickled down its face, it stopped moving, and fell forward.

I celebrated in my head for a split second, before I began thinking about my way out. After about five minutes of painfully pacing back and forth my hospital room. I grabbed about fifteen scalpels for weapons, and using the scissors I found earlier, and some stitching needles and thread, I made a better outfit and belt out of my hospital gown. Then I began walking down the corridors, reading the words scrawled in blood across the walls saying _GOD HAS FORSAKEN US _ or _HELL HAS RISEN FROM THE DEPTHS _I also came across a padlocked door saying _Don't Open Dead Inside _**(A/N This is a TWD reference) **I stood there, puzzled, until the door started to rattle, and the growls of zombies could be heard.

I jumped back, wincing from the pain arising after I did.

I kept on walking until I found an exit, luckily, I only came across one other walker while trying to find a way out.

I stepped out, expecting fresh air and sunshine, which wasn't uncommon with the mld weather in California. But I was greeted by the horrible stench of hundreds of rotting bodies wrapped in white cloth, and cloudy skies. But, I wasn't fazed, I looked out to the world with a determined look on my face. I then promised myself that I was going to fight for my place in this world.

**So this chapter was pretty long, and it was really like The Walking Dead, but the next chapter is going to be really different, I promise! Oh yeah, if someone can tell me what band the song in the chapter is from, Kirix will give you a shoutout thingy.**

**R&R?**


	2. Ch 2 Are We the Waiting

**Hey people! So the only reason I'm only updating this story is cause this is the only story I've got ideas for… Sorry, but you gotta say, that's a good excuse, would you rather wait long for a super good story? Or a crappy piece of shit? Yeah I though so.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Blah**

Chapter 2: Are We the Waiting?

I walked around the city, San Francisco to be exact. I knew every alleyway and building in this huge city after roaming these streets for so many years. Luckily, I only came across a few walkers here and there that I could easily avoid, or er… put down. I went to a secret area that I considered my living space, nobody, I mean _nobody _knew about this little, actually _humongous _place. There was this really nice, big, abandoned, building. Apparently the city had big plans for this place, but they ran out of funds to finish it, so they just kind of encased in locks so people could look at it in awe, but the inside was empty as a shell. A lot of homeless people tried to break in multiple times, but after about two years, they gave up. But me being my clever self found a way in through an intricate system of tunnels I dug with only a spoon. Haha just kidding, I chiseled a crack small enough for only me to fit into in one of the thinner walls and bought some wood and paint, with the money I pick pocketed or earned from playing guitar and singing out on the streets, to blend it into the wall outside to make it a practically invisible door.

I started to pickpocket when I toughened up at the age of nine. And I taught myself how to play the guitar. After about a year, I got enough money to buy a bed, batteries, lamps, and other things that let a street kid like me have a semi-comfortable life. I actually have quite a bit of cash that I've been saving up over the years; well I guess it won't be of any use now.

Then my mind hatched an idea, this place is pretty big, it can probably comfortably house about five other people, maybe I round up a group of survivors. I was paranoid when I was little and I bought a lot of batteries, lamps, and non-perishable food just in case an emergency happened. I guess it was a good idea, not the kind of emergency I was thinking of, but still an emergency.

But considering that not many people that live in San Francisco are used to surviving, and most of the hobos are slow to react, I doubt I'll find any people.

I went outside to look for materials to barricade the little alleyway my door is in. Then, I heard a gunshot, coming from the east side of town. I used my almost superhuman speed to get there, and raptor hearing to pinpoint where the gunshot came from. I looked at the roof of the tallest building I could find, and I saw a figure shooting some of the walkers roaming around.

I climbed up the building, through the fire escape, and made my way to the roof. At the top I saw six, very much _alive _teens. One was tall, he had jet black hair, olive skin, and was wearing black clothes, he was the one shooting the walkers, did I mention he's very attractive? Well he is. _Psh, but he's too fond of black…_ I thought. There were three other tall kids, two dudes, and one girl. One of the guys were pale, and had spiky strawberry blonde hair. The other guy was tannish and had blonde hair, he looked like the stereotypical surfer, he was pretty hot too, but not as hot as black clothes guy. The girl had mocha skin, and she looked very familiar. Then it hit me. _She's the girl that saved me that time! The really talkative one! _ I thought, realization was etched on my face. They still haven't noticed me. There was also a little boy and girl, the boy looked about eleven and the girl looked about nine. I guessed they were sibling because they both hand blonde hair, right blue eyes, and mischievous smiles, although the boy's smile was a bit more mischievous.

Then the little girl spotted me, she pointed and screamed. The black clothes guy pointed his gun at me. I raised my hands up in surrender, "Woah, whoa, whoawhoawhoawhoa. I'm alive thank you very much." he didn't lower his gun. Then I ran up to… Nudge, I think that was her name, I heard him cock his gun.

"Oh yeah, thanks for saving my life six, seven, or eight months ago." I said. Her face showed confusion, at first, then her face lit up.

"Max!" She hugged me. I winced from the pain from the pressure on my chest, she let go.

"You know this extremely suspicious girl?" the black clothes guys asked, his gun was _still _pointed at me. I walked up to him, I could tell his senses were on high alert. I quickly snatched his guns out of his hand, took out the handy duct tape in my pocket (what? You never know when you need duct tape) and wrapped it around a certain part of a gun. Making a make-shift silencer.

"You can thank me later." I said, not even looking back to see his extremely confused face. "Anyways, this girl right here saved me from a near death situation." I announced.

Nudge grinned, "But ZOMG, you have like superhuman healing, like the internal wound closed up in like a week! I visited you every week, considering you didn't look like you had any family. And when the hospital was overrun I was there, but you were still in a coma! So I left you some, weapons, although I thought they would be hard to use. But looking at your belt, I can see, they were very useful. Ew! Is that blood on one! Zombie blood is so gross, and stinky! Speaking of stinky, have you smelled some of the guys? I mean-mmmmphllergh" the pale blonde guy put his hand over her mouth.

I blinked, "She said that in one breath. One. Breath." the black clothes guys chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Nudge for ya." the black clothes guy said.

"Okay so what are your names? Considering, I only know Nudge and I keep on calling you," I said pointing to the black clothes guy, "black clothes guy."

He looked at me questioningly, but eventually shook it off, "I'm Nick, the pale dude with the spiked up hair is Iggy, it's a weird name, I know, the beach surfer looking dude is Dylan, the little boy is Gazzy, don't ask, and the little girl is Angel."

"Haha wow, that's the most you've said so far." the pale dude, Iggy I think, said

Nick shrugged, his poker face was flawless, but his eyes swirled with nervousness.

"So, I'm guessing you guys have set up camp here?" I queried.

"Yeah," er-Dylan said, "high places are big advantages, of course, you probably don't know that." he said with superiority in his voice.

"Sexist pig…" I murmured, _very _quietly.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that." he asked.

"Nothing important…" I said, trailing off. "Anyways you guys need real shelter? I've got a protected shelter that has enough room and food for all you guys, that is, if you want to come." Everyone but Dylan and Nick jumped at the idea of a roof over their head.

Nick shook his head, "Why should we trust you? We just met you, and apparently you got shot by some shady guys according to Nudge. How do we know you aren't associated with bad people?"

"I second that opinion, plus, why would I let a _girl _give me a place to live? I, as a guy, am perfectly capable of finding a place of our own."

I rolled my eyes at the last comment, "One, the shooting had to do with my scumbag parents. Two, look, you sexist pig," I went up to Dylan jabbing my finger into his chest, "I've been living on these streets for about nine years, I know these streets like the back of my hand, I'm faster, stronger, _tougher_ than any grown man. And trust me, you're about as lucky as a million dollar winner if someone offers you a secure shelter during the fucking zombie apocalypse." I said, sending a death glare towards his direction. I heard a satisfying gulp of fear. **(A/N sounds weird… Gulp of fear…)**

Nick sighed, "Fine, we accept**." **he said reluctantly. I heard a chorus of cheers, plus an irritated grumbling from Dylan.

"Okay then, follow me!" I said motioning them to do so like the main character of some cheesy little kids show. Which earned some laughs from some of the kids.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the little alleyway, we came across a few walkers along the way that Nick and I took out easily. We walked into the alleyway, and I turned around to see the puzzled faces of the survivors.

Then Nick's expression changed from confusion to anger, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you! I mean-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses, just wait!" I yelled.

"Wait for what? This alley is clearly a fucking dead end!" he yelled, progressively raising his voice.

I sighed, "Quiet down, or you'll attract the walkers." then I reached out for the knob of the practically invisible door, mumbling "Idiot didn't let me finish…" I turned around and glared at him, gesturing them to go in. Nick stared at me apologetically. I just kept on glaring at him.

"So, are you guys hungry?" I asked, grinning. I saw all six heads nodding eagerly. Hearing quiet murmurs like, "We haven't eaten in days!" and "Food…"

"Just wait about five minutes." I said. I went to the food storage closet and got out about five large bags of chips, beef jerky, and a whole pack of water, it didn't even leave a dent in my food inventory. I poured out all of the food in bowls and set them on my small table.

"You can come in now!" I yelled, they all piled in, their mouths agape at all of the food, they immediately dug in, making very, inhuman sounds while eating.

Nick surprisingly grinned at me and said, "Thanks a whole lot." When he grinned one of his incisors shined brighter than the rest of his teeth.

"Fang!" I yelled out randomly.

He looked at me like I was an alien, "What?"

"I'm gonna call you Fang from now on!" I yelled once again. He looked at me inquisitively again, but then shrugged and continued eating.

I snickered, and watched the survivors pig out on the food. _Hm, these people aren't that bad… _I thought.

**Done! This chapter took me three days to finish! Also I'll give another shoutout thingy to the first person who can tell me what band the song the title of the chapter is based off of. Okay BYEEES!**


	3. Ch 3 One Step Closer

**Hello peeps! Another chapter of Rising has come your way! And the last chapter wasn't too much like TWD right? Well anyways, last chapter, you don't know how many times I typed Fnick, in fact, I accidentally typed Fnick twenty times in the last chapter. So I'm gonna make every title of my chapters a song title, and so I'm gonna encourage you people to guess what ban the song is from.**

**Oh at the guest person, no its not Animal by Neon Trees, cause the title of the chapter itself is a song, and I want to know what the band the song's from.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Ijgadgdkohdjqknyue'qwhdthddjodjqkwhdqjlknuywiMw ehRdhk**

Chapter 3: One Step Closer

Fang P.O.V

_Ehehehehehehe shooting zombies are fun. _Okaaaay… Well… its true, of course, my rock hard poker face didn't show I was enjoying this… I was up in trigger happy zone, when I heard Angel scream. I turned around and pointed my gun at wherever she was pointing. And there stood a strangely _alive _looking girl about our age. But I still kept my gun pointed at her nonetheless. I _love _my guns, I have three, a Dragonov Sniper Rifle, Israeli Galili MAR, and a Defender .45 cal. I reluctantly let Iggy and Dylan hold the other ones, and I kept the Iraeli Galili… blah, you know the rest. My parents were cops, plus they were hunting fanatics so guns were sort of important, so was ammo, we have at shit load of ammo. Anyways, back to the girl.

Her hair was extremely long, and she was tall, almost as tall as me. She had surprisingly clean clothes. She raised her hands in surrender, "Whoa, whoa, whoawhoawhoawhoa, I'm _alive _thank you very much." she said. Hm, my suspicions were correct. Then, her eyes lit up with recognition when she spotted our little chatterbox friend Nudge.

She ran towards her, I cocked my gun, I could tell she noticed, but she ignored it.

"Thanks for saving my life six, seven, or eight months ago." she said calmly.

Nudges expression showed extreme confusion, then her eyes also lit up with recognition "Max!" she screamed.

"You know this extremely suspicious girl?" I queried. She walked up to me, I was just about to shoot, before she stealthily snatched my precious baby, a.k.a my gun, and pulled out a roll of duct tape from seemingly nowhere.

I watched in fascination as she wrapped the tape around a certain part of the gun, making what looks like a make-shift silencer.

"You can thank me later." she said bluntly. I stared at her in confusion, then when she wasn't looking, at awe.

"Anyways, this girl right here saved me from a near death situation." she announced loudly. I looked around to see the hilarious faces of everyone, I was cracking up on the inside, exaggerating the word _inside. _But I think I let a small smile slip away.

Then Nudge grinned, sucking in a huge breath, _oh god anything but this! _I thought. Then she launched into a rant saying something about the girl's super fast healing powers and and leaving weapons. Then she started to talk about how zombie blood stunk and I'm pretty sure she was gonna launch into some topic about us guys' many odor, but Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth before she could say any more.

She looked at Nudge with extremely beautiful brown wide eyes, wait, scratch that, just wide eyes, nothing about her beautiful melted chocolate eyes, yup nothing about 'em, never happened. _There's something wrong with me. _I thought.

"She said that in one breath. One. Breath." she said, in horror and awe.

"Okay, so what are your names? Considering, I only know Nudge, and I keep calling you," she said pointing in my direction **(A/N I'm trying to minimize the use of this word for obvious reasons, if you're a directionator, just looking at the word makes my ears burn…) **"black clothes guy."

I looked at her like she was insane, but you know, the zombie apocalypse can do weird things to the brain. I quickly shook it off and returned to my poker face.

I'm Nick, the pale dude with the spiked up hair is Iggy, it's a weird name, I know, the beach surfer looking dude is Dylan, the little boy is Gazzy, don't ask, and the little girl is Angel." I said, but I was still alert, eyeing the girl carefully.

"Haha, that's the most you've said so far!" Iggy said, I was just about to punch him, but I decided not to. I kept my poker face the whole time, but on the inside, I was a bit nervous, I didn't want to ruin my image, that would be so uncool…

"Hehe, well my name's Maximum Ride, call me anything other than Max, and I'll feed you to the zombies, I'm NOT bluffing." hm… Max, what an interesting name, I like it. **(A/N I've realized I didn't put this in the last chapter… just pretend it happened.) **"So, I'm guessing you guys have set up camp here?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dylan said, "high places are big advantages, of course, you probably don't know that." he said with superiority in his voice. _Cocky bastard, _I thought.

"Sexist pig…" she murmured, _very _quietly. I smirked

"What did you say? I didn't catch that." he asked, he was too dimwitted to catch that.

"Nothing important…" she trailing off. "Anyways you guys need real shelter? I've got a protected shelter that has enough room and food for all you guys, that is, if you want to come." Everyone but Dylan and I liked the idea of a roof over their head. Well, a roof over my head would be nice, but I can't trust her yet.

I shook my head, "Why should we trust you? We just met you, and apparently you got shot by some shady guys according to Nudge. How do we know you aren't associated with bad people?" I questioned, I didn't really think she was bad, but you never know…

"I second that opinion, plus, why would I let a _girl _give me a place to live? I, as a guy, am perfectly capable of finding a place of our own."

I rolled my eyes at the last comment, and apparently, so did Max "One, the shooting had to do with my scumbag parents." Ooh, sore subject, I better avoid that topic if I ever want to talk to her, "Two, look you sexist pig," She went up to Dylan, with a ferocious look in her eyes, jabbing her finger _hard _into his chest, "I've been living on these streets for about nine years, I know these streets like the back of my hand, I'm faster, stronger, _tougher_ than any grown man. And trust me, you're about as lucky as a million dollar winner if someone offers you a secure shelter during the fucking zombie apocalypse." she said, sending a death glare towards his direction. I heard a satisfying gulp, well she's capable of scaring the living shit out of him, that's good, considering he acted so macho all the time. I don't _act _macho, I _am _macho, just sayin'.

I sighed, knowing it's not just my decision, it's the team's "Fine, we accept**." **he said reluctantly. I heard everyone cheer, plus an extremely pissed off grumbling from Dylan.

"Okay then, follow me!" Max said motioning them to do so like the main character of some cheesy little kids show. This earned some laughs from everyone, I even let out a small chuckle, _oh god what is this girl doing to me? I'm actually showing emotion. _I thought, horrified.

We walked for what felt like hours, but it was probably fifteen or twenty minutes, but hunger does make everything feel looonnngggeeeeerrrr, see? It even makes the word longer, seem longer… I shook the thought out of my head, earning a weird look from Angel and Gazzy, but they were too excited to investigate any further. We walked into an alleyway, a _dead end. _

I was extremely confused, and so was the rest of our group, my confusion quickly tuned into anger, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you! I mean-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses, just wait!" Max yelled, rudely interrupting me.

"Wait for what? This alley is clearly a fucking dead end!" I yelled, I didn't notice I was slowly raising my voice.

She sighed, quite loudly, I must add "Quiet down, or you'll attract the walkers." My eyes widened a fraction of an inch after I realized how loud I've gotten. Then she reached out into the wall, I raised my eyebrow, _this girl is crazy. _I thought, then she opened a door that was blended perfectly in the wall even _I _didn't notice it, then she quietly mumbled "Idiot didn't let me finish…" she turned around and glared at me, gesturing us to go in, I almost flinched. I looked at her apologetically. But her glare said _Sorry ain't gonna cut it._

"So, are you guys hungry?" she asked, grinning. All of us started to nod eagerly. Even the mention of food was enough to make our mouths water.

"Just wait about five minutes." she said, walking into a fairly large room. We waited patiently.

"You can come in now!" she yelled, we all practically ran in, our mouths agape at all of the food, the group gorged themselves, not leaving a single crumb. After they were satisfied, I shot her a rare grin. I had a plate with my share in my hand, I wanted to thank her before I continued eating.

"Thanks a whole lot." I said, when I grinned, she suddenly yelled out, "Fang!"

I looked at her like she was a lunatic, which I seem to be doing a lot, "What?" I asked with an extremely incredulous look on my face.

"I'm gonna call you Fang from now on!" she yelled once. I thought about it, and I liked the nickname, so I just shrugged and kept eating.

She snickered, and looked at our extremely satisfied group, _hm, I should call our little group of survivors The Flock… _I thought for some random reason, I honestly don't know where I got it from but it seems like a suiting group name for these people, including myself.

Then I wondered, "So, it's getting pretty late, what are the sleeping arrangements?"

Max had a thinking face on for a moment, "There's a huge Rec. room, and I have a giant pile of blankets… sorry, that's all I have for now, but I can build beds and whatnot later." she said.

I looked at her wide eyed, "You can build beds? Where do you get the supplies?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Dude, I lived here for… Eight years, beds are expensive! So I just made one, and I can just make the mattress by… er… piling a whole bunch of blankets together… I guess… I don't know…" she said, scratching the back of her head nervously. _She can build her own bed, AWESOME! _My annoying inner conscience said. Anyways, she lead us to the Rec. room and gave us about four blankets each, which was smart considering it was pretty cold.

We all went to sleep; my last thought before sleeping was, _for once, everything's going right. _But this paradise feels like it's going to be short lived, because, tomorrow, something terrible was going to happen, I can feel it.

I really hope I'm not right.

**Nyer, well that's a wrap.**

**R&R?**


	4. Ch 4 Perfect Weapon

**HIEEES! So I got five more reviews and I was happy so I'm typing another chapter, hopefully before I post this, I'll have even more reviews!**

**Kirix: Okay so Maxride227 was right about chapter two being a Green Day song, so… CONGRATULATIONS TO YOU! YOU HAVE GOOD TASTE IN MUSIC! Haha, yeah, I'm a rocker, well, actually I'm an alternative rocker but you know… It's all the same… Not really… **

**Me: You got into alt. rock cause of me… Also the same for ****AnimeFreakmxsflohshchxt MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!**

**Kirix: So?**

**Me: I AM A BIGGER ROCKER THAN YOU! DUH!**

**Kirix: Not possible…**

**Me: Name some other Green Day songs that aren't from American Idiot, and I've bet you've never heard of MCR**

**Kirix: Er Basket Case? And I only know Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na)**

**Me: MAINSTREAM! **Sigh** You know you've gone into the deep end when You start to argue with a figment of your imagination.**

**Kirix: Disclaimer… You know the drill.**

Chapter 4: Perfect Weapon

Max P.O.V

It was peaceful for a short period of time, Fang, Iggy, Dylan, and I went on occasional supply runs, and eventually we got lucky and found a way into the electronic store. Iggy looked like he was in Heaven.

"Ooh! Look! I can make an atomic bomb with that heavy duty projector!" Fang and I rolled our eyes at his childish antics.

"Dude, act your age, not your IQ number." I said, flailing my arms in a dramatic fashion.

"Just saying, my IQ is very high… I think… I don't know… And what is this?" Iggy asked mimicking my actions by flailing his arms. I just shrugged and Fang smirked, "Maxie can't think of a comeback?" he said, in a very uncharacteristic baby voice. I glared at him, satisfied with a slight flinch.

I've been bonding with these idiots for the past three months. I still hate Dylan, but Fang and Iggy are pretty cool. We found a whole bunch of flashlights, batteries, and walkie talkies in the store.

But, as we left, the peace was shattered.

We were walking back to our hideout when a hoard of zombies came at us in every direction, they were slow, but thick. There were no routes through them.

The guys had guns and practically endless ammo, and I have… a katana. I know, its AWESOME but katanas are really hard to wield considering you have to be calm, collected, and most importantly balanced. Luckily I was all of that, but it's still really hard to use it. I practiced every night when everyone was sleeping. _Stupid insomnia_, I usually thought, but now, I'm thanking it. I went about slicing heads, Iggy and Dylan watched in wonder.

"Damn girl!" Dylan yelled, then he wolf whistled.

I scowled, "Shut up and shoot the walkers on your side." I said, still slicing heads.

Dylan smirked, but he listened and shot to his heart's content.

There was a moment where they overpowered us, but after a couple minutes, we gained control again, there were about two hundred of them. That's _a lot, _it meant we had to kill fifty each. We eventually killed all of them, it took us about an hour or so, well if felt like an hour.\

I yelled out, "Was anybody bitten?" I looked around to see the backs of my blood covered companions.

I heard three 'No's, I sighed in relief, "Thank God."

Then I felt a sudden wave a fatigue, the adrenaline wore off, and I felt darkness wash over me just like before.

I heard a faint, "Max? Max!" from Fang, before I completely lost consciousness.

Fang P.O.V

When the hoard came, Max reacted quickly, she went on chopping off heads with that awesome katana. The other guys watched in awe as she moved quickly and gracefully, but this wasn't new for me.

Insomnia kept me up and shambling around like I was a zombie myself, then I came across the training room. Max was there every night apparently, training her but off until she mastered the technique. The way she handled it was beautiful, her hair whirled around as she turned sharply.

Anyways, back to the hoard, us guys shot to our heart's content. Max was probably working the hardest. She was gracefully slicing left and right, she made killing zombies beautiful, _she _was beautiful.

Then I realized it, I have fallen (deeply) in love with Maximum Ride, the snarky, sarcastic, girl that I've gotten to know in the past three months. I shook the thought out of my head as I concentrated on killing the last few walkers.

After we finished all of them off, we were covered in blood and sweat. Max, who was behind us, asked if we were bitten, we all answered with no's.

She sighed in relief and whispered "Thank God." Then, I heard the sound of a body limply collapsing onto the pavement. I whirled around to see a passed out Max.

"Max? Max!" I yelled, and I ran over to her. Iggy ran with me, and the douche bag Dylan just stood there looking extremely helpless.

I couldn't be sure she didn't have any wounds because she was covered in blood, but she was breathing regularly so I took that as a good sign. I picked her up, she was surprisingly light, and she felt very delicate, as if I held her too tight, she would shatter into a million pieces.

"Let's go back to the hideout." I said quietly. Iggy nodded, knowing he shouldn't say anything, but Dylan just _had _to open his mouth at the wrong time.

"Why should _you _carry her?" he asked, I scowled at him.

"She took half of your load of walkers, while you stood there helpless, you have no right to speak right now." I said through my teeth, venom dripping off of my voice. He flinched and didn't say a word the whole way back.

Max taught us how to get around the streets of San Francisco, it took us a little longer because I was carrying Max which meant we couldn't take some of the short cuts. But we made it back to see the worried faces of the Flock. We were tired and covered and blood, their eyes widened at the sight of me holding Max. At first Nudge was in a panic, but then she started to wiggle her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and set Max down on the couch.

Nudge examined her, she wanted to study Medical Sciences after she saw Max get shot, she was really determined to get into a good college, and in our senior year when the whole apocalypse started, Nudge was accepted into Stanford University, which is a pretty good school… I can practically hear Max saying _No shit Sherlock, _if I were to say this out loud.

Anyways, Nudge turned around and said, "It's just from over exertion, she'll wake up either tomorrow or the next day. Nothing to worry about." a wave of relief washed over the Flock. Angel and Gazzy were especially relieved, she took care of those children as if they were their own, and even if they denied it, they still loved her, even if they only knew her for three months.

I took her to her bed after Nudge cleaned her up. When everyone heard she was okay, they slowly dispersed, but I stayed. I wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure everything was in top shape. I fluffed her pillow and pulled her blanket up. Then, I just sat there, staring at her, and I eventually fell asleep at her bedside.

**Okay, so this one is medium length, and I think the next one will be short, but I think I'm gonna make it all faxy like, hehe…**

**So if you guys want me to start writing another chapter, I want a total of 20+ reviews, okay? So if I get 20+ reviews, you guys will either get the next chapter the day after, or two days after. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**R&R? **


	5. Ch 5 Scaretale

**Ladididoda, I'm a happy girl… Not really, I've had to plaster a fake smile on the whole day… So… I'm sorry if I make this chapter super depressing… :,(**

Chapter 5: Scaretale

Max P.O.V

I was floating… Yet again… Whoopdie freaking doo…

But this time, it wasn't just blackness, I was like a ghost, hovering right above the foggy floor and transparent.

I was in a city of ruins, the sky was purple, there were brown thorny vines, and the fog was green.

I walked around, the ruins around me looking strangely familiar. Then, I came across my hideout building the realization hit me like an unexpected Frisbee. **(A/N I got hit by a Frisbee today… not fun.)**

These were the ruins of my beloved city, San Francisco. I looked around horrified, then I saw six shadowy figures limping towards me.

"Hello?" I yelled out. Then, I saw their faces, all rotten and whatnot, barely recognizable, barely.

First, I recognized Dylan's face, the bastard's face was barely intact, all the skin lower than his nose looked like it was ripped off, or maybe it fell off, I really don't know… _Haha serves him right._

But, then I saw a little girl, her hair was matted with blood, but I could distinguish blonde curly strands of hair. One of her eyes were missing leaving behind a dark empty socket with a caved in eyelid, her other eye, (which was still there) was extremely bloodshot, and her once bright blue iris was milky and glazed.I gasped, that little girl was my Angel.

I looked at the other zombies, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, they were all there, even Fang… I felt tears run down my cheeks. I treated these people like good family, well I mean most of them. Dylan is too much of a jerk to be even considered an acquaintance, in fact, he should be grateful I'm even putting a roof over his head… oops got off topic…

Then there's Fang, he's been keeping an eye out for me, and I'm extremely grateful for that. Plus, I think I… I think I like him, just a little… who am I kidding, I love him! And to see him like this, a walker. A soulless corpse, incapable of feeling love or warmth.

Then I heard him speak, in a normal voice, almost as if he wasn't a zombie, "Max," he said in an oh so familiar voice, "why did you leave us?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?" I yelled in a panic, now I was solid and I was actually touching the ground.

But then, he started to moan just like another walker.

I realized what was happening, and I started to run, but it was as if the ground was a treadmill, I wasn't moving.

The Flock just kept on getting closer and closer, and eventually they were at arm's length. I've given up at this point.

They started to reach in, snarling, I could see the hunger in their eyes.

"No. No!" I yelled, trying to slap the arms away. That was a futile attempt.

I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Fang P.O.V

I woke up to hear whimpers and faint mumbles of words like, "No, leave me alone!" from Max.

I looked at her with worry; she was still asleep, probably experiencing a horrible nightmare. Then I did something out of impulse. I climbed onto her bed, and held her. Yup, I just laid there holding her.

She finally looked like she was at peace.

She looked so, calm, in her sleep, so beautiful. Eventually (I don't really know when) I fell asleep with Max in my arms.

Then pained moan woke us up. We both jump into a fighting stance grabbing the first thing we saw to use as a weapon. Which happened to be a katana for Max and a… clothes hanger for me. _What was a clothes hanger doing here in the first place?_

I shook the thought out of my head and walked quietly with Max towards the source of the moans. And there stood the Flock crowding around a sweaty writhing Dylan on the floor. Spotting Max he immediately stood up but almost fell over right after.

We lowered our weapons and went to inspect whatever was wrong with him. It wasn't very hard to find considering there was a huge chunk missing from his side. _That idiot. _I thought, and I guess Max had the same idea because immediately she roared, "YOU IDIOT!"

Dylan looked up at her weakly, and said in a small voice, "I didn't think it would be a big deal?" he said, but it came out more as a question as if he were trying to make up an excuse.

Max, being Max, flipped him off and sighed. "You realize that there's no cure for this, and I'm probably gonna have to kill you right?"

Dylan nodded, his head lowering in shame. "I actually have a request on how you should kill me… but we have to hurry, I don't have much time left." He said.

…Well that's not something you hear every day…

Max P.O.V.

We followed Dylan about a mile away from out hideout. And there we found a hidden clearing not far from the Botanical Garden. He stood in the middle, surrounded with a rainbow of flowers.

"I found this place when I was a little kid, and I grew strangely attached to it," he said weakly. "I'd like to die here. Just chop off my head and get it over with, its now or never." He sounded like he was fighting with himself with a strained voice.

I hesitated, but I raised my sword, looking at him for confirmation. He nodded, giving me a small smile while tears streamed down his face. The whole Flock found ourselves crying along with him, and with one last goodbye, I ended the life of Dylan Gunther Hagen.

There lied his body, separated from his head. We quickly covered him with the scattered flowers and reluctantly rushed away, knowing that the scent of blood would attract the walkers.

We silently mourned on the way back. Even though he was a douche and an asshole, he was still part of the Flock. And I let him down back at the tech shop… Maybe if I had worked harder he wouldn't be dead right now…

And when we got back, as if reading my thoughts Fang came up to me and said, "It wasn't your fault, there was nothing we could do to stop it." Fang said trying to comfort me.

"I just wish I fought harder, I can't be a good leader if I couldn't do such a simple task as protecting my Flock.

Fang grabbed my shoulders, sternly saying, "Look around you! If it weren't for you, all of us would've been walkers by now! You provided us food, shelter, and a leader we never knew we needed. You are not a horrible leader, in fact I think-no- we all think that you are the best leader that ever existed, isn't that right guys?" I looked around seeing nods of agreement. And then suddenly I was tackled into a giant group hug consisting of six grimy sweaty, but beautiful on the inside kids, including me.

After all the drama was finished, I felt like sleeping for the first time but first I had to talk to Fang, to say thank-you.

I saw him on the top floor staring out the window, a sad look in his eyes. But the sadness in his eyes dissolved into happiness when he saw me. I quickly ran up to him and much to my own surprise, I hugged him. Whispering a "thank-you"

He was stunned at first, but then I felt his strong arms wrap around me. I looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back.

And then this leads to that and suddenly we're kissing! I felt his soft, warm lips press onto mine and instantly sparks were flying around in my head. About a minute later, we remembered that we had to breathe so we pulled apart, gasping for air.

The only thing we could muster was a simple "Wow"

**See? Didn't I tell ya? Depressing. Oh yeah! Good news! I'm in a band! We play rock songs a whatnot and I'm really happy. Also I apologize for the weird spacing (if it shows up on fanfiction, if it doesn't then ignore this A/N) this computer is extremely glitchy… it annoys me oh so very much… anyways… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Au revior!**

**R&R?**


End file.
